


Suit Fitting

by Fishykarp



Series: Closing Week [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fnaf 1, How Bonnie lost his face, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishykarp/pseuds/Fishykarp
Summary: “Well, hey, if you don’t have a place to stash my dead body, maybe you can just… not kill me?”Freddy shook his head. Of course she wouldn’t be that lucky.The night guard lets her guard down on the final week that Freddy's is open. Freddy and the gang have her, now they just have to find an animatronic suit that hasn't been used for gruesome murder yet...





	Suit Fitting

Caroline fucked up.

Freddy Fazbear’s wasn’t even going to exist in a week, and somehow she managed to mess up after two months working here.  
“H-hey guys?” She let out a nervous chuckle as Foxy pushed her into the backstage storage room. “Since Freddy’s closes in like, a week, howsabout we skip the murder and just celebrate with pizza or something.”  
Freddy’s Pizza was terrible, but at least it would be better than being eviscerated by a living fursuit. Probably.

Of course, that didn’t really matter because none of the animatronics bothered replying (she wasn’t exactly sure if they could talk, but they did make alarmingly human-like noises from time to time).  
Foxy and Chica wordlessly took to guarding both exits, making sure that Caroline had no escape. She always had assumed that the animatronics could somehow communicate without sound, considering how well they were able to plan their many, many attempts on her life.  
“Hey, uh, if I’m going to die here, can I quickly shoot a text to my loved ones?”  
None of the animatronics replied, which she took as agreement. As she reached in her pocket for her phone, she realised that she didn’t actually have any loved ones. She thought about calling her boss, but he was probably already halfway across the country with a fake name and the remainder of the Pizzeria’s money. After all, there was no way he could hide the fact that everyone who’d ever taken a night shift was dead. She never did figure out what happened to Mark…

A wet thud startled her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Bonnie holding an animatronic head, the severed human head within having fallen out and creating quite the mess on the ground. _There_ was Mark.  
Bonnie scooped up the remains of Mark’s head and scraped them back into the animatronic suit, placing the head back on top awkwardly. He turned to Freddy, who similarly shrugged as he opened another suit, also already containing a rotten carcass.  
Huh.  
“Well, hey, if you don’t have a place to stash my dead body, maybe you can just… not kill me?”  
Freddy shook his head. Of course she wouldn’t be that lucky.  
Honestly, she should’ve just not shown up for work. It wasn’t like she’d get paid while her boss was being hunted for tax evasion, OSHA violations and serial killing, but to be honest she’d gone into the job expecting to die and it would’ve felt weird to make it out alive.

She noted the four animatronics gathering in a circle around her. Bonnie was the last animatronic to join the circle, having been looking at a shelf containing-  
Oh god. Oh jeez oh fuck. Bonnie didn’t have a face. When did he do that? Just now?  
“You absolutely should not be alive right now.” She deadpanned. “Why even do that to yourself?”  
She felt Chica lift her up and carry her towards Bonnie. Oh, that’s why he did that. Caroline peered into Bonnie’s mouth.  
“I won’t fit.” She stated. “I’ll be dead before I’m halfway down.”  
Bonnie just stared at her unblinkingly with those two red lights that were apparently his real eyes.  
“Oh, yeah, that’s the point, isn’t it?”

Bonnie placed his hands on her head. Ew, there was rotten human meat on it. She was actually pretty glad that she was about to die, because there was no way that she could afford enough therapy to deal with this shit.  
She felt herself being cut and crushed by various metal parts as she was forced further down Bonnie’s body.  
Usually when someone was stuffed into a suit like this, their eyes would pop out of their skulls. She wondered what would happen considering she was being put in upside down. Maybe her toes would fall off instead? Maybe she could hold on long enough to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> A FNAF fic in 2019??? What??? People still do these???????  
Yeah so this was just a short idea I came up with and knocked out in a day. I haven't been in the mood for writing for awhile so I figured I'd just write this one idea that I've had.


End file.
